narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekkachina meinu
Sekkichina Meinu ''(せっかちな雌犬, Meinu, Sekkichina) is a jonin medical nin born in the land of thunder. She's 11 when the series started and 15 in shippuden. She fights with mainly taijutsu & genjutsu, which was what the soul protectors had to be strong in. Now, she currently lives in Konohagure with her best friend ''Brittany Azaki. Background Sekkachina was born instantly when a war was going on between them & Tanigakure. Trying to escape, she was surrounded by ninja and rescued by Yasui Azaki. She had first met Brittany after the war and the two became best friends. Sekkachina had lost both of her parents in the war, since they left her, so Brittany's parents took her in. When she was 4, Brittany and her entered the Soul Protectors at their town, and were constantly sent on murder missions. At 11, they entered the chunin exams together and a year later, Sekkachina became a chunin. Personality Sekkachina is really shy and quiet a lot. She only trusts a few but she keeps them close. Brittany, being one of them. Sekkachina is also very protective of her friends and is the complete oppsite of Brittany. She's the type that you could go to for advice, or just for someone to talk to. Sometimes, she'll even hide behind Brittany since she's scared, or too shy to say hi to anybody. Appearance Sekkachina has light brown hair that goes down to the small of her back, with long bangs up to her shoulders in the front. She has typical Konoha gear, except hers is grey and black. Sekkachina also has purple mesh-shirts underneath and her blades are connected with chains. Abilities Sekkichina's weakness is in ninjutsu. She was never taught it as a kid, and she learned very few jutsus from Brittany. She always had to teach herself any jutsus. She's always tried, and with Brittany's help, was eventually able to become jonin. Sekkachina is also an well-trained medical nin at Konohagure Status Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Sekkachina was always trying to be like Brittany. Wheter it was learning new jutsus, or trying to keep up. Sekkachina went on most search missions as a chunin. She was either helping the Hokage, or on a mission, so she never got to see Brittany unless she stopped by the hokage's. Chunin Exams Sekkachina was forced to face Brittany in the preliminary exams. Sekkachina, eventually forfeited since she wanted her best friend to win. Sasuke Rescue Arc She can be seen on a seperate team with Isan Kurisutofa and Brittany who were currently the back-up unit for the boys who were confronting the sound four. Part II In shippuden, Sekkachina is always trying to prove herself as a worthy ninja. She's often done this in the dangerous way, by going on S-ranks even though her skills can only send her on B-ranks. She is in most of the fillers and actually falls in love with Shino. Three-tails arc She's with Brittany when they both fight Nurari. Brittany had lost control of the Ultimate tail, and Sekkachina got her to calm down as she gave her most of her chakra Invasion of pain arc Sekkachina was severely injured during the invasion, after fighting Konan. She was healed by Tsunade and Sakura while having to witness her best friend fight Pain and get killed. Brittany was actually revived once Nagato was gone. Sekkachina had actually promised to protect Brittany better from now on Shinobi World War Arc Sekkichina was placed on the first division with her brother. She then had to encounter her parents, who were revived with Edo Tensei. She had learned about Brittany's possible death during a mission, and went crazy, killing all the Zetsu before Brittany showed up to fight her now revived father. Together, Sekkachina and her brother, along with Brittany went their seperate ways and reunited to fight Madara Uchiha, who turned out to be Brittany's great-grandmother's sensei. Trivia * Sekkichina meinu means hotheaded bitch * Her favorite animals are rats * Her favorite color is black Quotes (To Brittany) "I promise, you'll never be hurt again. (To her brother) Toughen up you bonehead Reference Sekkachina was created by Kibatanyforever on Deviantart Category:DRAFT